


Spooktober Day 28 - Spiders - Vista x Reader

by NakuNakuNoMi



Series: NakuNakuNoMi's 2020 Spooktober [28]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Comedy, Horror, Humor, Multi, Other, Spiders, Spooktober, lightly scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakuNakuNoMi/pseuds/NakuNakuNoMi
Summary: One more to go, 3 weeks after date. Considering everything that is happening to me irl this is not that bad. Hopefully next event I will be able to prepare more. But I am looking forward to dump some other writings on you soon.
Relationships: Vista (One Piece)/Reader
Series: NakuNakuNoMi's 2020 Spooktober [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947874
Kudos: 4





	Spooktober Day 28 - Spiders - Vista x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> One more to go, 3 weeks after date. Considering everything that is happening to me irl this is not that bad. Hopefully next event I will be able to prepare more. But I am looking forward to dump some other writings on you soon.

You absolutely hated cleaning out storage. And you weren’t the only one. None of the whitebeard pirates particularly liked this one chore, and it was almost postponed until you were about to dock on another island when supplies nearly ran out, spoilt food needed to be thrown out and everything rearranged and an inventory made up so you could buy new supplies accordingly. 

The storage smelt bad, dusty and moldy, and it always took so long, cleaning in the dark. So after multiple small arguments, the chore becoming the prime selection for punishment and lost bets, but the past few weeks it had been left unattended. So there was a group of people standing on deck, looking apprehensively at Marco who had his fists stuffed with straws, everyone grabbing some before comparing lengths… 

… Leaving you and Vista for today’s cleanup. And you were not happy about it, not even a little bit. You could only assume that Vista, who always smelled like roses and liked to be as perfectly in order as a pirate could be on the sea, wasn’t too happy about this predicament either. The only good thing was the company really. 

So the two of you went in, brooms and buckets for weapons and start the cleanup. Gentlemanly as he was, Vista offered to carry out the heavy boxes of expired goods to throw them overboard, so you didn’t have to carry much -never mind that you were 100% capable of doing so-. You suspected it was also partly because it left you with the actual cleaning: the part where you could get dirty. 

So you went to cleaning away dust, scrubbing the floors, an inch-by-inch slow process as the dirt seemed neverending, and you were happy enough to get out of the storage every half hour or so to switch out the water so you could stretch your legs, see the sun for a while and get some fresh air. 

Eventually, you reached a particularly dark corner that you had been dreading cleaning for a while now. It was the part most often skipped over, the darkest, and probably -the part that set you off the most- spider-infested. 

Now you weren’t necessarily scared of spiders, but you just didn’t like the eight-legged creatures. They gave you all the wrong tingles and the mere thought of one crawling on your arm as you were cleaning made you want to scream. You know what? Yes, you were scared, terrified even, but you weren’t going to admit that. Not when you were part of one of the most impressive pirate crews there has been. 

You decided to just suck it up after three pleading looks in Vista’s direction didn’t offer you the relief you had been looking for. He just sent you a bright smile as he put two crates on top of each other to get out of the room. 

You had been working on the corner for approximately seven seconds when you heard a nauseating crunch. When you lifted the rag you were holding to see what the source of the sound was, you felt your stomach turn. It was hard to make out the exact shape, but you were pretty sure you just crushed the fattest, most crunchy spider you had ever seen. 

You were about to pull back in disgust and throw out the entire rag, as you felt an itch up your arm, and another, and another, and another….

You let out a yelp -not very pirate-like of you- as you noticed that what seemed to be a thousand tiny spiders crawling up your arm and you put two and two together. You stumbled backward, into Vista who had come running once he heard your scream. You got another shock from that, fell backward, hit your head on a crate and then everything turned black before your brain could even process what exactly had happened. 

When you came too, you were on deck, the sun shining on your face, a familiar smell of roses pulling you out of spider-infested nightmares and back into reality, one that made you incredibly flustered as you realized just who was gently wiping the sweat from your forehead.    
_“Ah y/n, you’re back with us. Sorry for scaring you so much”_   
  
You swallowed thickly, nodding weakly, before answering a little more flirty than you would have if you hadn’t hit your head”   
  
_ “It’s okay. As long as I can lay here with you for a bit instead of going back into that damn storage.”  _

  
  
  
  



End file.
